User blog:PurpleWii/What if more items were like Sterak's Gage?
Introduction Alright, hello? Is this thing on? Hi, new user here! Long time lurker of this place, and has recently main an account(for all the wrong reasons!). After touching a few things I probably shouldn't have (my bad!), I've stumbled my way onto this page and...... I'm gonna try and set myself straight here. I actually wasn't going to post this so soon, but my mindless meddling ended up having me post a blank blog titled "lol", and with the lack of brainpower that I have, I couldn't find a delete button, so I just said "Screw it", and wrote what I wanted to say before the mods came and assumed I was a troublemaker. "Yea, yea, you're a N00b, get on with why you're making this post." Alright, after getting a crash course on how things work, I kinda have an idea of the just of things(Translation, I don't; I'm ready to be smote for some reason I'm unaware of! Now, what is this post about, and what is it for? I like to theory-craft. What if champion did X, what if Item did Y, What if Z spell or kit was in the game, etc. Since I'm a lonely individual who doesn't know the meaning of "sleep", I like to spend my ("free") time talking about gameplay balance and writing up opinions(of the "unpopular" variety) and general "Lead gameplay designer tycoon" Blasphemy. I wanted to share that with you guys. "Why here?" I've actually already shared a bit of my scribbling at the 1# best place to talk about League of Legends; The official forums! (Ha Ha Ha......),let's just say they didn't get much traction there. No discussion, no feedback, just dank memes and "Who care about this shit, why aren't we "discussing" about for 30th day in a row about how broken the "Tank Meta" is!". It's one thing being told what you did sucked, it's another thing when someone doesn't care about what you did at all. Ah, such is the internet. I've spend a lot of time on this wiki; I mean, what type of player who loves to learn about the game wouldn't? I've read a lot of blogs, seen a lot of REALLY cool custom champions/rework/etc. I wanted to join in the fun. Maybe I won't get anymore recondition here than I did on the forums, but that's ok. Why? Hell if I know, I'm a strange creature(if you didn't already guess). Most people wouldn't do these things if no one cared if they did, not me though. "Are you done yet?" I might be done talking, but I'm certainly not done patronizing you in the header of each paragraph! XD XD XD. Ok, now that I'm done with my desperate attempts to be funny, I present you with my lecture on the Legendary tier AD/Health item in The League of Legends, Sterak's Gage(properly formatted from the post on the boards!). I hope you enjoy it, and leave mildly stern and thorough constructive criticism on how I should drink bleach now that I posted such a monstrosity. The actual post; What if more items were like Sterak's Gage? "If more items were as broken as Steraks, we'd be in league of tanks! Oh wait, we already are, N00blord." But, under the assumption you think I want more tank orientated items to be viably built on Assassins/Adcs and still be good (because I love patronizing people, Hue Hue), you are mistaken. What I mean is, I wish more items "scaled" like Steraks Gage, specifically it's stat that Ironically is overlooked, but is the main seller of the item. "+25% BASE AD". ---- The Scaling Aspect ---- Now, everyone likes to rave on how bonkers Sterak's passive is, but I do quite like the design of the item in that its gold worth is DEPENDENT ON YOUR CHAMPION. "But PurpleWii, every item is like that, you scrublord!" That's not exactly what I mean, once again. Yes, every item's value fluxes based on your champion. A champion with a ton of AD ratios is going to show more love to a High AD item than someone with no AD ratios, But the thing Sterak's does that only it in its statpool (AD) is hardset to your champions level stats. 75 AD is 75 AD. Not every champion has AD abilities, but 75 does equal the same thing for (almost) every champion. 75 extra physical damage on your basic attacks. Sterak's is not like that. Sterak's is stated to be SPECIFICALLY good for a CERTAIN pool of champion; Champions with High AD per level. It's passive is (sort of) made to be like that too, but it "doesn't try hard enough" to focus on it's target audience, and ends up letting Adcs/Assassins getting a piece of the......fist(or whatever Sterak's is). ---- It was there all along! ---- I'm going to give you a quick lesson on something that isn't Sterak's, but is directly related to what I'm talking about; and it's on how Health Regen, Mana regen, and ATTACK SPEED work. The title of my post is "What if more items were like Sterak's Gage", but a 5th of the items in the game already work this way; there just aren't any/ARMOR/MR,etc ones.'Not too long ago, in a far off distant land known as "Rito headquarters", someone on the balance team decided to say, '"Hey guys, what if we made Champion base/per level stats ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, and not it just be a game of "which champion has more fancy items under their belt?"" Thus, the "Growths" system was implemented for AS/HP5/MP5. To keep from digressing too far off into math land, I'll sum up how this system works in a short summary. When you buy an AS/HP5/MP5 item, It's "gold worth" is based off of a set number your champion has, differing depending on the champion. Call it an "affinity" for a stat. To put things simple, OLAF is tied for the highest BASE ATTACK SPEED in the game, at 0.69, while Illaoi has the third LOWEST BASE ATTACK SPEED, at 0.57. If OLAF were to gain bonus attack from ANY SOURCE (Including his own level ups), he would get more overall attack speed than Illaoi, even if they were to buy the same item that gave them the same amount. ---- Conclusion Even though Riot has some dumb logic on how certain champions are stated(Kayle and Yi have some of highest HP per level in the game, even though they're meant to be "squishy"),I truly believe that more items like Sterak's should exist.'''The Growths system is a good, secondary way of balancing a champions kit I feel. '''I think items make the champion more than the champion makes themselves sometimes due to how valuable stats are(ESPECIALLY DEFENSIVE STATS, like Sterak's itself in its current form, but that is ironically for another post), and if the Growths system were expanded on, we wouldn't be stuck with "certain things"(couhgcoughtankekko) but normally, Riot is pretty light handed with the stats(as you saw between the difference of 126 champions between Olaf and Illaoi.) When I first saw Sterak's Gage, I thought Riot was starting to be more serious when it came to what champions buy what items. From how Sterak's has fared, I'd say they're playing too nice. Then general word about how Riot should Nerf Sterak's is changing its passive from Max Hp to Bonus HP, but that causes a league(pun intended) of problems in its own(The horrors of pre-nerf CinderHulk Volibear.) I quite like the overall Idea of Sterak's, its just its execution was lacking. (TL,DR, just read whatever is in Bold, and you'll get the general Idea. For anyone still reading, what I have below is just what I'd do with Sterak's personally. Take it with serious eyes. My dad is Morello, and this getting patched in for 6.8 Along with sandbox mode. Yes, I'm joking.) Afterpost: How I would personally change sterak's Alright ladies, post is over. You can all forget you read anything now. Nothing of worth was said(hue). The way extensive formatting works on this wiki confuses me(Translation, I'm too lazy at the moment to read through everything. Sounds like how my studies go). I saw a pre-made champion template from awhile back, but I haven't found an item one,so if anyone would like to hit me at the Club, I MEAN, with any such thing, I would appreciate it. For now, dollar store formatting! DISCLAIMER: I'm not apart of Rito's balancing team, Nor am I the legendary NerfMasterSuckTown. This is just my humble opinion of what I'd do. I mean, there's nothing with expressing your opinion right? riiiiight? (The Reworked)Sterak's Gage EDIT: My numbers are off, I used my rough-draft iteration of Sterak's by mistake, oops! It now reads: 0 flat hp(down from 100) Unique Passive: Health threshold is now 650(up from 600) 3500 Gold Jaruim's Fist+ Giant's Belt+ long sword 950 gold. 30% BASE AD''(Up for 25%)'' 30% BASE HEALTH(AKA level 1 health and health gained from champion levels ups, NOT items,runes,masteries, etc.) UNIQUE PASSIVE: If the total health granted from this item is 650 or more, gain Sterak's omen. Sterak's omen: Upon taking 400-1800 damage with 5 seconds, gain Sterak's fury. Sterak's Fury: Grants increased size, an additional 30%(up from 25%) base AD(totaling ad 60%), and a rapidly decaying shield of 30% of your Maximum heath for 3 seconds. Note: A champion needs around 2070 health gained from leveling to trigger Sterak's Omen. This rules out any (perma) ranged unit from getting the passive. A FEW champions (like 3) that are considered "Unfair users" of the item could still acquire it at level 17/18. Summary ---- The item being all scaling is a huge left field for this pool of stats, but the passive requiring an HP threshold is NOT. See Warmog's and its passive "Warmog's Heart. It's a TERRIBLE BUY as an early/mid game purchase now(the worst in the game by far), from a sub-par buy. Sterak's, even currently, isn't about the stats you're getting. ''It's ALL ABOUT THE PASSIVE.'' It's a much more "worth it" buy in the late-game stat-wise now. ''If you break even with the passive requirement (2070 base HP) and have run of the mill BASE AD(about 95-105, you come at about 2919 GOAL VALUE in stats ignoring the passive.'' Goal of these changes to run home with the idea that Sterak's is THE late-game anti-burst beefy Tank/juggernaut item. Category:Blog posts